2020 Hypothetical ATL Hurricane Season (a random storm)
2020 was a near-average season with 10 tropical storms, 4 hurricanes and 4 majors. This season was quite inactive on September which is one of the reasons on why it was a near-average season. Despite all that, this season was extremely costly and it broke the record for the deadliest season in recorded history. Season predictions Pre-season outlooks There were 6 predictions made before the beginning of the season which was at June 1. The first prediction was about a below-average with 7 tropical storms, 2 hurricanes and 0 majors. The next one was about a record-low season with 4 tropical storms, 1 hurricane and 0 majors due to Super El Nino. Third season prediction was a near-average season with 11 tropical storms, 5 hurricanes and 1 major. And then, the 4th season prediction was kind of extreme. A hyperactive season with 18 tropical storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 majors. Then the 5th and 6th predictions were literally the same: near-average with 13 tropical storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 majors. Mid-season outlooks This time there were only 2 predictions. On June 9, a prediction was made which was about a below-average season with 8 tropical storms, 3 hurricanes and 1 major. Then the last prediction, on June 25, was about a near-average season with 12 tropical storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 majors. The season Arthur 70mph July 3 - July 7 1001mb 34 deaths, $250M damage Bertha July 9 - July 10 50mph 1006mb Cristobal July 28 - July 30 40mph 1007mb 3 deaths, $50M damage DOLLY August 13 - August 18 150mph 937mb 243 deaths, $100B damage Edouard August 16 - August 21 120mph 961mb FAY August 31 - September 13 175mph 910mb 25495 deaths $84B damage Gonzalo September 4 - September 6 60mph 1005mb 31 deaths, $150M HANNA September 4 - September 7 65mph 1002mb 95 deaths, $200M Isaias September 9 - September 12 70mph 999mb 8 deaths, $100M Josephine October 29 - November 4 115mph 958mb 46 deaths, $250M Season summary Total damage $185,000,000,000 ($185B) Total death toll 25,955 deaths (record high) The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This was the same list used in the 2014 season. The name Isaias was used for the first time in 2020. Retirement On April 4, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dolly, Fay and Hanna from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Dainton, Fern and Harper respectively, for the 2026 season. See also https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/2019_Hypothetical_ATL_Hurricane_Season_(a_random_storm)2019 Hypothetical ATL Hurricane Season (a random storm) https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/World_Of_Storms_Wikia_RulesRules https://worldofstorms.fandom.com/wiki/FloridaFloridaCategory:Hypothetical Seasons Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Atlantic Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Future Seasons